thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bearcalnette of Shacklefold
Shacklefold (also known as Clan Shacklefold) is a large empire that controls southeast Russia, Mongolia, and half of Manchuria. Shacklefold is famous for its cavalry being of that of bears and cattle instead of horses. Goverment The current goverment is a loose alliance of warlords who overthrew the old clan council with the rising of the new cavalry being that of only cows and bears. These warlords are called the Bear and Cattle Lords( though there are women warlords as well). In this culture, only the clansmen who have been able to sucessfully train their bear or cattle and has proven their worth in battle is able to be given the right of being a warlord. The Bear and Cattle lords at as both generals and politcians in Shacklefold, but they are mostly generals because of their warrior culture. During the mid 1400s, the warlords became more centralized when making a council that included the Ubshugard and Mongolian tribes,that became known as the Shark and Horse Lords, to form the Beast Council. The Beast Council is split between the various warlords and have made a total of forty-two nation-states that go with the respected warlord that is part of the Beast Council History Ancient Era There were not any recorded history of Clan Shacklefold outside that they were tribals who were united under the tribe Shackfu who were in the contient of Siberia( which became known as Irok later on) and they lived in peace with themselves and other tribes and city-states. Medieval Era The known period of recorded history for Clan Shacklefold was in 960 AD when the Bakari Empire( now know as Grenadus) came to the Clan looking for trade and civilzation with in Siberia. The Clan had a clan council led by Urgulf Ancientales, who during this time was leading the Clan through expanding eastward. The Empire was the first encounter with life other then their own. It was because of the Bakari Empire that the Clan was uplifted and rapidly became modernized and finally expanded into the coast of where they started constructing large, white-colored boats called Yuotibs and travled to Japan and Mosuo in the year 1187 AD. Clan Shacklefold and Japan made an alliance and the Clan had been giving gunpowder and the use of firerockets.They use the ingredients to make the own gunpowder by the year 1220AD. With the advent of gunpowder, the Clan started training bears and cattle to be use as shock calavry in the year 1225AD. It was at the year 1230AD, that the Clan was overthrown by warlords who had used the Bear and Cattle shock calavry as the main force of their army. They succeded and formed the Bearcalnatte of Shacklefold. The Bearcalnatte started rapidly making use of gunpowder by acceidnetally blowing up a sheep farm and using it to for the military. The Bearcalnatte had also started to use firebombs as they united the southern tribes as they border the Southern Empire of Manchurit( Manchuria) in the Year 1250AD In the year 1270AD. The Bearcalnatte had started the invasion into the Southern Empire of Manhcurit and conquer half of Manchuria in the Year 1300AD. Relations With Other Nations Shacklefold has been uplifted greatly because of the allies it has made. They have made good allies and trading parterns of the Grenadus for centuries, and have made great allies with the Shogunate of Aniu that they have been a strong ally, though their are complications with the city-states of Manchuria that are between the Shougunate and the Bearcalnatte. Military Shacklefold is known for numbers and shock troops. Their women also serve in the military as artillery operators and frontline generals. The backbone of the forces are the stealth skirmishers that are overshadowed by the Bear and Cattle Lords, these men use firebombs,spears,and bows to use for stealth against the larger forces. They are do not have such a powerful navy as the army for there has not been any threat to them on the seas that must require their attention. Ground Forces The forces are numerous. They run in a horde-like fashion with various weapons, seige weapons, and firepowder weapons. These men are numbered around 135,000 most of it is just rough estimates because records were not kept so throughly during the Medieval period. Naval Forces There are 90 ships, are very small are armed with cannons but the rest are armed with catapults and balistae. The Yuotib ships themselves are armed with a battery ram and the Ubshugard, saliors and the marines of Shacklefold, are trained for naval battles,bording invasions, and coastal invasion. Statistics Name: Bearcalnatte of Shacklefold (also called Clan Shacklefold) Population: 3,800,000 Language: Sekrew Leader: Currently N.A. Founded: 960 AD Demonym: Shacklefolian Currency: Tuity Religion: Adjackrus